


Mother

by cupidsbow



Series: Expedience [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Family, Future Fic, Other, Pregnancy, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ended up in the Peninsular colony because it was at the ass end of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14 Days of Love, 2010.

She ended up in the Peninsular colony because it was at the ass end of the universe, and she needed somewhere obscure and far away if she had any hope of staying off the radar. The Time Agency's reach was long, but there were places they couldn't be bothered to go, and an unimportant mining colony in a war zone was one of them.

There had been that one agent, of course, the one they called the Face of Boe; the poster boy with the let's-fuck grin (Oh, the fantasies she'd had about running into _him_ during a mission!). He'd grown up here -- or said he did, although Jay had her doubts after six years of living here herself -- but the Agency had recruited him on another planet altogether. She'd checked and checked again, before she'd wiped her file from the system and fled.

So far, there'd been no sign of dimples or a fuck-me grin, but that was okay. There had been no sign of the Agency either, which more than made up for it; and Jay had found Crys, a surprisingly decent hermaphrodite, with a sharp, well educated mind, and a toolkit of bedroom tricks that almost matched her own. Jay had often wondered if she was not the only intergalactic refugee between the pair of them.

In fact, Crys's bedroom tricks were so distracting that Jay found herself a) hitched and b) pregnant, without even really knowing how it happened. Her! In a duet marriage! With hardly ever a third gracing their bed! (Except when the Rastollian traders made planetfall, of course, because Captain Doso had a rack on her like nobody's business. Crys had once called the Captain's breasts, "A feat of human engineering in the face of gravity." Jay had had her mouth full of the Captain's dick at the time, and nearly choked for laughing).

Anyway, it was all very parochial, but Jay was strangely happy. It was a constantly surprising state. She was even impatient to meet the sprog.

Much to Crys's amusement, Jay had set the fetus's seahorse curl and fluttering heart as the wallpaper on her tablet. They would sit and watch it as they drank their morning brew.

"Look at that face. Ze's going to be such a heartbreaker," Crys said, staring at the steady _blip-blip-blip_, as hypnotised as Jay.

"Good genes," Jay agreed.

"Hmm," Crys said, looking especially thoughtful. "Does ze look like a Jacquie to you?"

_Jacquie_, Jay thought, as the sprog stuck a thumb in zir tiny mouth and started to suck. Yes. Jacquie was a good name.

Jay's mother had been a Jacquie too.


End file.
